<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Changes by larrybullshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665015">Life Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybullshipper/pseuds/larrybullshipper'>larrybullshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Belly Kink, Chubby Harry, Eating Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Fat Harry, Feeder Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Over Eating, Slow Burn, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, chubby chaser, unintentional weight gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybullshipper/pseuds/larrybullshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summary’s.... </p><p>Where university isn’t exactly how Harry expected and where life leads Louis into new things he never expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't like Harry had exactly planned the start of university would go, if he was 100% honest. Harry was in university studying law, in London, and he loved it genuinely did he expected uni to be lot of parties and hook ups and not that he exactly enjoyed that but almost 4 months in and he'd been that swamped with lectures and assignments he'd barely been able to have a proper university experience. Or so his Gemma had said, before he left his sister had told him about all the wild parties she attended and how many guys she hooked up with and currently the only thing he'd been doing is managing to study, attend lectures and if he was lucky have a bottle of wine in bed while eating take out. Harry envied Liam, his roommate who was studying economics or some shit along those lines, Liam always went out and came back smelling of cheap perfume.<br/>
Wasn't exactly like he didn't have a social life but he'd hardly say going for dinner with his friends counted as a real social life. Harry sighed finishing off his dinner, another university thing Gemma warned him about freshmen 15 although he was pretty sure his had turned into 30 and quickly. He just wasn't used to eating out so much and unfortunately his clothing and waistline were at the suffering end of that.<br/>
He really wasn't worried, he'd get into a routine at some point. He'd hoped. </p><p>"Mate if you don't get your sodding phone I will kill you." Liam groaned from the bed blanket over his eyes, Liam had been out until 4:30 oddly Harry was still up when Liam stumbled in. Harry huffed getting up picking his phone up. </p><p>"Shit," he mumbled trying to find pants. "Liam where'd my-"</p><p>"Under your bed i can see 'em." He mumbled, one eye open. Harry grabbed his sweats, because apparently he needed new jeans, damned university life. "Fuckin' head is bumping, have any tablets?" Harry opened the night stand drawer throwing them almost at his head. "Okay, you could have handed them to me." Liam cursed sitting up, moaning as he popped pain killers. </p><p>"You do realize it's half six at night?" Liam rolled his eyes nodding, as Harry grabbed his laptop. </p><p>"Where you headed?" Liam questioned, as Harry throw his stuff in his satchel as he was calling is Liam continued to call it a purse, not like Harry really cared what did it matter if he owned a purse. </p><p>"Forgot I was meeting Louis, he asked if I'd meet him to go over foot notes for tomorrow." Liam nodded throwing himself back down to bed.</p><p>"You know Louis goes out with us all the time and he's studying law," Liam noted as Harry rolled his eyes. "You need to get out, get laid or something." </p><p>"Well Louis is a better multitasker then I am I guess, plus Louis is behind in 90% of his classes." Liam throw the pain killer bottle back at Harry. </p><p>"Live a little Styles you have your whole fucking life to worry about work and shit." Harry gave the finger and walked out, he loved Liam he did, he'd been a great roommate and Harry adapted into Liam's friend group quite quickly, and yeah maybe Liam was right but he really was looking for good recommendations and to be a very good criminal lawyer, Louis was interested in being a divorce lawyer which did not in title as much schooling.<br/>
Harry rounded the corner to the campus cafe, Louis was sat glasses on, writing. Harry ordered a latte and a chocolate pie and sat with Louis. </p><p>"Fucking hell did you read this shit," Louis moaned scrolling through his laptop, and Harry probably had because that was his only pastime at the current moment. "Way too hungover for this, Zayn through a fit when I came in and knocked his paint over." Zayn was much like Harry, he didn't go out to parties, he stayed in smoked pot out of a vape so he didn't get caught and painted. </p><p>"Liam stumbled in at 4:30, I'm sure he was half dressed." Harry rolled his eyes getting his laptop set up and taking a sip of his latte. </p><p>"He's back with Sophia that's probably why, she literally slapped him last night, Niall took some bird back to his dorm I think, apparently everyone's getting laid except me, Zayn was fucking with someone yesterday afternoon half stoned came back and nearly died when he was in my bed with some blonde." Harry laughed, shaking his head, Louis had apparently snuck some bloke in last month and slept with him on Zayn's bed thinking it was his own. </p><p>"Serves you right I guess, wasn't it-"</p><p>"Please never speak his name again," Louis rolled his eyes and groaned. "He found me after class and cried saying he wasn't gay and he had a fiancé or some shit , not like I carried I wasn't expecting a boyfriend out of it like. How about you, Niall told me all your dirty shit you done senior year." Harry would probably look back at that and think it was his prime, he was sure his mother called a missing person report when he didn't come home until 6 the next day after a party. </p><p>"I've been that swamped I've been studying that domestic abuse case and honestly-"</p><p>"Piss off you haven't got that fucking far, I'm only reading through the breaking thing i don't even know." </p><p>"Wasn't that assignment due three weeks ago?" Louis groaned slamming his head on the table. </p><p>"Like I know, why do I care about a little break and entry where they caught the bloke, like I'm not going to be needing that."</p><p>"What if it happened with a divorce case?" Harry challenged as Louis sat back up, scrolling through his notes. </p><p>"Me dad broke in to our house stole a TV and fucked off, not much happened, mum didn't really have a fit over it like." Harry often wondered why Louis chose law, he had zero interest in the actual study of it, he only cared about how fucked the justice system was. "Did you read that rape case that was fucking mental." Louis always changed the subject quick whenever he brought his dad up, Harry didn't know a lot about it, Liam said it was a really touchy subject. </p><p>"Wait until you reach the one about the kidnapping story that was fucked, what did you need help on?" Harry questioned as the waitress sat his pie down, he didn't miss Louis' gaze, he wished he was embarrassed but he couldn't find it in him. </p><p>"Oh, uh. Nothing actually didn't fancy sitting on my own," he mumbled swallowing turning his attention back to his screen. Harry raised his eyebrow as he ate, revising his paper for Thursday. Harry sat back a bit after finishing he definitely did not need that, he was sure he'd actually bust if he ate anything else, he groaned stretching, Louis looked over as Harry's sweat shirt rode up exposing the swell of his belly he'd grown, and the tiny red stretch marks along the fern tattoos he'd been dared to get at sixteen.<br/>
Louis wasn't exactly sure what part of that got him hot and bothered but his face flushed as he adverted his eyes quick bitting his lip, as Harry leaned back over typing away. </p><p>"You know I heard the campus gym was nice," Louis commented Harry popped a look, and Louis really wasn't sure why he said that. </p><p>"Have you been?" He questioned back and Louis licked his lip swallowing. </p><p>"Been with Liam a few times yeah." He replied shortly, why'd he even have to say that it was so rude of him. </p><p>"So you heard it was nice but you've been?" Harry challenged back and Louis sat back a bit shifting in the seat. "Look Liam's been at me for a fucking month, I just don't have the time to think about loosing weight it's only like 30 pounds it's not a big deal." Harry went back to typing and Louis let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. </p><p>"I wasn't being like- I mean it's not like it looks bad." Louis mumbled, taking a drink of his now cold coffee. </p><p>"Okay," Harry mused, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, when's the next party or whatever, I'm beginning to think I need out." Louis was never so thankful for a subject change, he pursed his lips and shrugged. </p><p>"Probably Friday, as usual. Can't imagine you out." Louis mumbled, and Harry laughed. </p><p>"Why 'cause I'm fat?" He laughed and Louis chocked. </p><p>"I didn't mean it like that you twat, I was making conversation. It's none of my fucking business. I was meaning it would be weird 'cause you never come." Harry laughed and Louis really felt hot. </p><p>"I'm joking, I know that's what you meant, just wanted to see you flustered." Louis shot a look, and Harry busted out laughing again. </p><p>"Sod off." He groaned, as Harry shook his head bitting his lip. </p><p>***</p><p>Much to Louis' surprise, Harry walked into the fraternity party with Liam on Friday night, in a pair of jeans that look like they probably had hurt to button up and a white shirt that left little to the imagination to Harry's rapid weight gain. </p><p>"So you did come, beer?" Harry took the beer taking a sip nodding. </p><p>"Told you I would, first time I've been out in absolute ages. I intend someone to have to carry me out." Louis snorted as Harry continued to drink. </p><p>"Have fun with that one, Niall and Zayn are in the kitchen." Harry nodded following Louis through to the kitchen, Harry was shocked to see Nick standing with Niall. Nick was Harry's ex boyfriend, it didn't end on bitter terms but still a shock to see him  regardless. </p><p>"Harry fuckin' Styles there you are honey, Niall and I were just chatting." Nick gave a look over Harry and Louis immediately didn't like him. "Boyfriend?" Nick questioned pointing over to Louis. </p><p>"Nice to see you too Nick, no just a friend, he's studying in law too." Nick pinched Harry's cheek and Louis hadn't realized how much Harry's face had filled out until that moment. </p><p>"Little Elle Woods in the making aren't we Haz?" He joked as Harry rolled his eyes and snorted grabbing another beer. "Uni is looking dashing on you," he commented and Louis wanted to exclude himself, he didn't know much about Nick, only that they had been friends with benefits to boyfriends and back to the same after their breakup. Louis couldn't exactly see what he seen in Nick, Nick was older, older then Louis from what he'd heard and seemed like a proper careless prick. </p><p>"How radio hosting going?" Louis took that as his get out, and tried to find someone to have an actual conversation with instead of whatever that was in the kitchen. Niall followed behind, elbowing his side. </p><p>"Jealous there?" He commented as Louis took a drink with a cocked brow. </p><p>"Over what that dickhead? No. I'm not interested in Harry anyways." Niall shot a look, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Don't be daft, sure the world knows you're all but a little too infatuated with our Haz." </p><p>"You know I don't understand that nickname, never fathomed how it made much sense." Niall laughed as Louis finished his beer. </p><p>"Don't have to change the subject Lou, nothing wrong with it, Harry's prior boyfriends have all been like Nick, condescending pricks. Think you'd be good together." Louis huffed, rubbing a hand over his face.</p><p>"I don't fancy him, I would have asked him out or sommat if I did." </p><p>"Who Harry?" Liam questioned walking over with Sophia clinging to his arm, with a smile. They were sickening together. </p><p>"Sod off, not you too." Liam laughed, along with Niall, as Sophia detached her self announcing she was going to get drinks. </p><p>"I don't know why everyone thinks it." Louis huffed, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. </p><p>"Because the only one to get him off his ass to other then to fucking eat or study is you, you two are practically joint at the hip." Louis rolled his eyes, although he knew it was true, and he wasn't sure what his feelings toward Harry actually was, he was a little sick of everyone saying things like this. </p><p>"Well that's not a me problem is it, besides, never exactly been into guys like him." Niall and Liam cocked a brow. </p><p>"Such as?" Louis made a face pulling at his lip. </p><p>"You know like, heavy-ish." He whispered looking around, making sure no one had heard him. They both rolled their eyes sighing. </p><p>"As if Louis," Niall joked. "You just keep telling yourself that. I would say though, Harry did always want to make it work with Nick, he was a friend of Gemmas who turned into a friend of Harry's don't ask why it got him off so much, suppose he likes them a bit older or some shit. Might be a bit hard to get him considering Nicks back in the picture."</p><p>"What for one night?" Louis argued, Liam snorted. </p><p>"Looks like that answers a lot," Liam laughed and Niall smirked. "Don't be a cock about it, Harry's not like about being casual, I'm sure if you got in his pants you'd replace Nick." </p><p>"Oh fuck off, I'm not interested Nick can have him." Louis groaned walking off to grab a drink as the boys laughed, Louis really didn't think much of what he thought towards Harry. Harry was his friend and he enjoyed being around him, Louis looked over towards Harry and Nick had his hand on his side as Harry was leaning over telling him something laughing. Surely the feeling Louis felt was not jealousy, just hatred towards that Nick asshole person.</p><p>Much to Louis' dismay, Nick somehow became part of the group, so as usual on a Sunday night they sat in their favourite diner by campus, Nick sitting besides Harry making Harry laugh obnoxiously as Niall kicked Louis shin. Louis shot a look, looking at his phone.<br/>
'Wipe the jealous gaze off your face mate it not becoming'<br/>
'Piss off' he replied picking a fry up and eating it. </p><p>"You know I can't lie I was a bit shocked like," Nick was talking to Harry and Harry took a bite of his pasta, with a cocked brow. It was obvious Nick and Harry were in their own little bubble. "Imagine seeing a washboard Harry then a pot bellied Harry, little double chin and all." Harry snorted taking a drink of wine. </p><p>"Yeah well don't plan on changing," he patted his too full stomach, and Louis wanted to crawl under the table and die, he poked at his food he could hear the rest of the tables conversation but was so focused on Harry and Nick it was actually unhealthy. </p><p>"Bit of dad bod isn't it, bit of the rage now." Nick commented, as Louis finished his beer way too quickly hiccuping, Zayn gave a look of confusion. </p><p>"Didn't realize it a drunken Sunday night." He commented. </p><p>"Might as well be, uh can I get another." He asked the waitress as she walked by she nodded and Louis swallowed. "Fuck I've got a 8:30 lecture too." He moaned head in his hands. </p><p>"It's actually 7:30 Lou," Harry commented mouth full, and Louis made a face as he seen nicks arm around Harry's shoulder. "Did you get the email about the night class too?" And fuck no he hadn't because he'd been so blinded drunk all weekend looking at dickhead Nick he hadn't checked his email. </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding I might as well just sell my soul to that fucking professor at this point." He moaned, as the waitress set his beer down he took a big drink, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"It's only from 10 to 11:45 probably could miss it I'll fill you in if you fancy?" No Louis didn't fancy, he was sick of Harry and Harry being around him. He shook his head. </p><p>"Not like I've got anything more exciting to do." He sighed, picking at his stone cold food. As Harry worked through his dessert. </p><p>"No partner?" Nick questioned and Louis had never wanted to slap someone, so hard. </p><p>"No. No boyfriend." He mumbled, and Nick nodded. Nick hadn't been anything but nice to Louis, but he genuinely just hated him. Niall called it jealousy. Louis was beginning to think it could be. </p><p>"I've got a mate, he's single if you wanted a blind date?" </p><p>"Perfectly fine of finding someone on me own thanks." Prick. The boys all shot a look, and Nick looked amused, so it was jealousy, and surely Nick would feed into that, he wasn't interested in Harry anymore then Harry was of him, but it seemed fun to play around with Louis' bitchy attitude. </p><p>"No need to bite my head off. Aiden's been mopping around like a lost puppy lately, figured it could work." Louis gave an annoyed smile. </p><p>"No way, Aiden and Calv broke up?" Nick nodded and Louis was never so thankful to be excluded from that stimulating conversation. </p><p>***<br/>
Harry was late which was unlike him, Louis had somehow managed to wake up at 6:30 go on a run and make it to class, Harry strolled in glasses on with his hair messy and Louis sunk down in his seat. Harry walked over, and sat besides pulling his shirt away from his stomach as he sat. </p><p>"Nearly passed out sprinting here," he wheezed, Louis gave a look at the sweat along his hair line, realistically from Harry's dorm to the auditorium was less then a mile, Louis had done 6 miles this morning. "You're here early." He commented taking his jacket off and getting his notebook out. </p><p>"Eager to learn," he mumbled fetching a pen out of his bag. "Actually had an early start, amazing what you can accomplish when you go to bed before 10." Harry flushed and Louis cocked a brow. </p><p>"I was at Nick's flat 'til two, I was pissed last night. Don't know why I haven't been doing this earlier." Harry mused, and Louis did notice his face was swollen, under eyes a bit puffer. </p><p>"How was that?" Harry hummed, biting the end of his pen. </p><p>"Alright had some wine, caught up, haven't seen him since he came to London which was like.. has to be over a year ago. Nothing exciting." Harry's stomach made a noise and he blushed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Fancy brunch after?" Louis wanted to say no, he really did but somehow he said yes as their professor walked in and he really wished Harry didn't have this effect on him. </p><p>As always the lecture went by painfully slow and Harry's moaning stomach was getting on Louis last nervous cell, he'd never been more happier then when the professor announced the lecture was over. </p><p>"Absolutely famished, did you eat?" Louis had, he woke up had a yoghurt bowl and almost vomited it back up, once he realized it was three days past expiry. </p><p>"Yeah, could do with a bite anyways I don't have anything to do. Mum wanted me to ring but she won't be off for lunch for a bit." Louis missed home he couldn't wait to get back to Donny for Christmas break. </p><p>"My mum is going to have heart failure when I get back for the hols," Harry snorted. "FaceTimed with Gemma last week and she asked if I was mentally stable. Why do people take weight gain like it's some kind of depression thing, I'm just always busy and then like I don't have a kitchen so I can't even begin to cook." When Harry talked like this Louis wanted to die, he didn't like it. How could Harry so freely talk about how heavy he'd gotten?</p><p>"Well not like salads and anything healthy aren't easy to find." Louis muttered out, Harry shrugged as they walked into the diner. </p><p>"So boring though, and like I love to cook, and apparently eat, I just never did through high school and now like I just enjoy it. I did read that once you hit your twenties you can just start gaining unnecessary weight." Louis gave a look, he didn't know anyone else around that had gained as much weight as Harry did, and Harry was tall. At first he just looked a bit bloated, then his arms softened out, then his chest and soon his hips were wider then Louis' .... Louis really needed to stop thinking about it. </p><p>"I think you need to stop reading cosmo." Harry laughed as they sat at the table, ordering half the breakfast menu and Louis wasn't sure he'd make it through with Harry gorging himself. They chatted about the lecture and Nick never came back up in conversation to Louis' pleasure, everything was fine until Harry sat back huffed a breath out and put his hands on his stomach. </p><p>"That was a bit much," he sighed taking a sip of his coffee as Louis tried to ignore him as much as humanly possible. He just nodded looking through some notes. Harry made that godawful noise he made when he was full Louis didn't know exactly if he played annoyed because it made him so bothered or if it actually annoyed him at this point.</p><p>"Stop makin' those fuckin' noises peoples looking." Louis stammered, Harry raised an eyebrow, and Louis knew Harry was pissed off now. </p><p>"And? People should mind their own business." Harry replied coldly, rather fed up with Louis' attitude. </p><p>"They should but you don't make it easy to not be stared at." Louis was a bit fed up, he was tired and he was trying to really hate the swell of Harry's bulging stomach but he couldn't do it and it was making him itch. </p><p>"I really don't know what's up your ass lately." Harry shot back, and he was annoyed. It annoyed him that apparently he couldn't enjoy himself, and he thought Louis was a bit more understanding then the rest of the boys. </p><p>"I just don't understand why you have to go out of your way to make a fat ass out of yourself. What point are you proving?" And Louis heard the words coming out he just didn't realize it was him saying them, he shut his mouth and looked back to his notes not looking back at Harry. He heard Harry scoff and could feel his eyes roll, Harry shifted out of the seat, and Louis bit his lip. </p><p>"Don't worry I won't bother you again then." He snapped, walking towards the cash to pay. Louis shut his eyes, fuck,  he mumbled to himself. That was not what he wanted to say. </p><p>Louis bumped into Liam on his way back to his dorm, unfortunately because he really hoped Harry hadn't told Liam about Louis' out burst. He felt awful over it. </p><p>"Mate do me a favour?" Liam asked as Louis gave a look. "Go sit with Haz, he's in some fuckin' mood I would have stayed but I've got class." Louis swallowed, because he was the reason for his mood. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Louis played cool, Liam shrugged. </p><p>"Dunno, he came in pissed, wrapped himself in a blanket and is currently eating frosting out of a can watching some stupid ass movie." Louis was the reason for that, if he hadn't been an ass over brunch or whatever the fuck that was Harry wouldn't be upset. </p><p>"I would but me mum-" Liam nodded, he felt like he knew it was louis' fault and was trying to make him apologize. </p><p>"He'll be fine I guess, he gets like that sometimes, look I've gotta go see you after though." Liam spoke quickly looking at his phone, Louis give a goodbye and walked into his dorm, Zayn was gone unfortunately because he usually gives Louis advice on everything in life, so Louis laid in his bed, and rang his mum, not telling her of his asshole attitude towards Harry lately. She'd be so cross over it, he missed her and the girls he couldn't wait to go back, three weeks couldn't come quick enough. </p><p>After the incident Harry went out of his way to avoid Louis, never sitting with him in class Louis had text him a few times about going over notes, Harry just always replied he was busy. From what Louis had heard he'd been with Nick a lot, it made Louis' heart ping a bit everytime Harry didn't show up on Sunday's.<br/>
Louis spent two weeks back in Doncaster for the holidays, got drunk with his friends and spent time with his family, all while still feeling guilty over Harry. He hadn't even spoke with him in nearly six weeks, and he'd finally returned to campus sitting in his first lecture of the year, Harry came in later then normal and looked a lot heavier then he did when he seen him last. Jessica who was now his seat buddy or whatever it was leaned over as Harry found a seat besides one of his new friends he studied with. </p><p>"He can't possibly have gained more weight," Jessica commented, looking down at Harry who sat towards the front of the auditorium. </p><p>"Don't be daft." Louis mumbled, although he was sure Harry was quite a bit heavier then last time. </p><p>"Shame people do that to themselves." She said as the professor walked in, and Louis knew how Harry must feel, because Jessica's unnecessary comment annoyed Louis, and he couldn't imagine how fed up Harry was with those comments.<br/>
Louis made it his goal to apologize after the lecture, he walked up to Harry nudging his side, and yeah he had gained a bit over the last six weeks and it made Louis uncomfortable that he could be the reason. Harry looked over with twisted lips. </p><p>"Hi, can we talk?" Louis questioned, and yeah maybe he'd came to terms with the fact it wasn't the excess weight on Harry that annoyed him it was the fact that he was attracted to it. </p><p>"Uh, I- sure." He sighed, Harry was kind, too kind really. "Where?" </p><p>"Fancy a coffee, I'm exhausted my sisters had me up and I had an early train then an early lecture don't think I'll function if I don't have any caffeine." Harry nodded and followed Louis to the cafe, Louis ordered a coffee and a bagel, Harry ordered a water. </p><p>"So you wanted to talk?" He questioned, as they sat down, Louis wasn't trying to eye him up but he couldn't believe the difference. </p><p>"I was an ass a few weeks back and it was really inexcusable," he started out sighing because he really didn't want to admit to himself he found Harry unbelievably sexy let alone to Harry's face. "I feel like I need to give you an explanation." Harry pursed his lips waiting for Louis to continue, leaning back in the chair with arms crossed. "I've maybe came to terms that uh, your weight it doesn't bother me- it bothers me because.. well maybe I am attracted to it?" He questioned himself saying it and Harry's knitted brows and confused look and Louis feel even more itchy just saying it. "I mean I know I made it seem like, it was me being like rude but like I've been thinking and- please don't look at me like that I'm struggling here!" Louis put his head in his hands and looked at the table, Harry shifted up in his seat. </p><p>"That's a bit.. uhm, okay." Harry said, really trying to process it all. "Like I feel like you're taking the piss," He mumbled as Louis looked back up at him, who looked equal parts confused as Louis felt uncomfortable. "But like I can see you're having a hard time explaining it so maybe we should not talk about it openly... I mean in public, Liam should be out if you-"</p><p>"Please. I feel like I'm going to pass out." Louis wasn't sure why he felt so hot and everything was so close around him, he wasn't fifteen explaining that he liked boys anymore, he was twenty-three explaining that his very hefty friend turned him on. Louis couldn't stop looking at how thick Harry's bottom half was the whole way back to his dorm, he really was going to die. Harry unlocked the door and walked in, Louis followed, as Harry locked the door behind them Louis threw himself on Liam's half made bed. </p><p>"I think I get it," Harry said sitting on his own bed, Louis sat up a bit. "After that.. spat or whatever that was I was so pissed off but like, I got a rise out of it at the same time and I was like why is being offended making me.. aroused? And like I looked it up obviously and then at first for me it was I just like food and I've never been able to enjoy eating before and then after really looking into it... I think it may be more then that to me." Harry levelled honestly with Louis who bit his lip looking at the ground. "Like I honestly knew gaining-"</p><p>"Don't," Louis protested Harry gave a confused look. "I can't.. You can't say that not right now just, let me breathe." Why is it so damned hot Louis thought, why was this such a tough conversation. </p><p>"All I'm going to say is it shocked me too, like how much I'm... into it." Louis stayed silent for a minute trying to process how he could actually force what he wanted to say out. </p><p>"It's a bit weird for me if I'm honest, it's weird because.. It's not normal is it? Like I shouldn't, like that... Should I? Like it's not a thing?" Louis felt scattered here he was trying to express to his friend who he'd only known for half a year at this point that he was wildly interested in how big he'd gotten and how maybe he dreamt about feeling him, well more like feeding him on multiple occasions. </p><p>"It is a thing, look you don't have to explain anything to me, I kind of felt you had an interest in it if I'm honest, and like feel it out for your self." Louis was all but shocked really he didn't know Harry would be so chill about it all, Louis nodded standing up. </p><p>"I'm not like walking out to stop speaking but I think... I think I may have to dive into it a bit." Harry nodded understandingly. </p><p>"Maybe research it a bit more then you do law," he joked and Louis rolled his eyes, unlocking the door. </p><p>"Thanks for not thinking I'm weird." Louis mumbled lowly. Harry smiled placing his hands on his stomach. </p><p>"Not much weirder then what I think." Louis felt faint, damned Harry Styles and his fuckin' stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In turn Louis did research it, at first he slammed his laptop closed heavy breathing and Zayn gave a look. Louis waved his hand, swallowing opening his laptop back up and scrolling through, undoubtably he did like Harry but mentally imagining Harry with an extra thirty to fifty pounds was making his heart thud.<br/>Some of the blogs were a bit weird he read one post of some 'feeder' or something he still wasn't sure of all the politics behind it, wanting to make someone bed ridden and Louis wondered how someone would want that.. Did Harry want that? It was all very strange, very foreign but all the same very very arousing. </p><p>"What the fuck have you been looking at all night?" Zayn groaned, Louis didn't realize it was half three. </p><p>"Studying," Louis mumbled closing some tabs as Zayn walked to bed, with a cocked brow. </p><p>"So studying entitles moaning, if you're going to watch that shit I don't need the vocals." Louis flushed switching his laptop off, as he needed to put himself to bed he didn't have a lecture tomorrow but he did need to have a conversation with Harry. </p><p>Somehow Louis managed to get no sleep as soon as he noticed Zayn was asleep, he whipped his laptop back out further looking at very large men. Before he'd even realized his alarm had went off, he shut the laptop back and needed coffee. </p><p>Louis went to the cafe, grabbed a coffee and sat in the park, was this who he was now? Why was this something he'd been interested in? Had he always been? The whole thing was so out of his league he didn't even know what to think, although he was sure he'd be able to talk now without almost passing out. <br/>He was sure he needed sleep, but somehow found himself walking to Harry's dorm, it was Tuesday and Liam always had a 5:30 class and with him being with Sophia again usually spent his time holed up in her studio apartment. Louis knocked on the door half alive and heard Harry shuffling opening the door half with a sleepy face and a glare. </p><p>"What the ... Come in I guess?" He questioned opening the door, Louis felt drunk by stumbling in.</p><p>"I wanna talk but can I sleep first?" Harry rolled his eyes snd nodded motioning towards Liam's un-slept in bed. </p><p>"Did you walk the streets all night or?" Harry questioned as Louis rolled on to his back throwing a pillow over his eyes. </p><p>"Sh, talk later, sleep now." Harry shook his head falling into his own bed as he heard Louis almost instantly fall asleep, this definitely wasn't how he'd expected his morning to go. </p><p>Louis woke up around two in the afternoon, Harry was at his desk, writing up an assignment eating chinese. </p><p>"Thanks for asking me if I wanted anything." Louis said groggily, Harry jumped a bit forgetting Louis was even there. </p><p>"Well you looked half dead, want this?" He passed over his half eaten chow mien, Louis shook his head stretching his back out. </p><p>"So I did want to have a conversation, following yesterday's." Harry closed his laptop spun around on his chair, facing Louis. </p><p>"Okay, and?" </p><p>"This is weird-" </p><p>"Only because your making it." Harry cut in and Louis sighed rubbing his face sitting up. </p><p>"Okay, sh, for one minute. I have made a bit of a fuss over it, it's kind of new.. Kind of odd to me still, no judgment but I have questions?" Harry waited for Louis to continue throwing his garbage out. "So i was looking it up, like all night and uh, it's obscene how much i like it?" He felt twelve, literally like a twelve year old boy, he wasn't sure why this was so awkward for him. "Okay, and what's your views?" Harry closed his eyes and held a laugh back because he felt like it was inappropriate, but seeing Louis so almost scared of it was amazing. </p><p>"My views is I've gained some weight and I enjoy it and you seem to as well." Some was not the word Louis would use but that was besides the point, Louis nodded. </p><p>"I watched some videos and I-"</p><p>"Did you see mine?" Harry teased and Louis went red. </p><p>"You... You make those videos?" Harry laughed shaking his head. </p><p>"No, although I heard it's a liquid business." Louis eyes were almost out of the sockets, and Harry found this much more amusing then anything really. </p><p>"Lawyer by day, fat cam boy by night? Yeah sounds like a good job," Louis joked swallowing. "I know you find this amusing but like what's your goal?" Harry stood up, sitting at the foot of Liam's bed. </p><p>"I don't have a 'goal' those blogs or whatever are intimidating, it's not a thing that I want to it's just something that happened and I'm not like mad about it, does that make sense?" Louis nodded bitting his lip. "I think your making this into a bigger thing then it needs to be, it's something that turns you on okay, it's a kink I guess something you like. Say like you want to be bitten while someone rails you, it's not that complicated." This Louis understood more, he didn't get that whole feeder/feeder role, and maybe yeah he would like to stuff Harry like a Christmas turkey but not like all the time. </p><p>"Can we take a try at us and just go from there then?" He questioned not meeting Harry's gaze. </p><p>"Was wondering when you'd finally ask that," Harry joked as Louis went red again. "I'm joking but yeah I mean it's not a surprise I'm not interested in you, first time we met I was hoping you'd ask me out." Louis smiled a bit. </p><p>"So you would then?" Harry laughed, never did he peg Louis to be this awkward. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure I just said yes, but yes I will go out with you." </p><p>"Like if we went for dinner on a date that would be fine?"</p><p>"Why is this so middle school? Yes I've just told you, yes." Louis smiled and Harry laughed. "Don't ask if you can kiss me I'm not exactly a virgin." </p><p>"Piss off," Louis mumbled leaning closer to Harry. "I won't kiss you for that one. But i will see you tonight?" Harry shook his head in amusement. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." </p><p>***</p><p>Harry met Louis at the restaurant off campus, Louis face was hot when he seen Harry walk in, blue satin blouse and blue jeans that really should have been illegal for him to wear. Not one of Harry's jackets would fit and he ran a bit hotter as of late, and really it wasn't that cold. </p><p>"Uh wow," Louis managed to get out, he was so embarrassed this was so so beyond how he'd ever felt towards someone. "Like the blouse." Harry smiled thick fingers skimming over his chest. </p><p>"Mum got me it, bit boxy for my usual dressing but it's not half bad." Louis knew Harry didn't exactly shop men's or women's it was what ever he felt was nice, and judging by the little pearl buttons and ruffle around the sleeve it was almost definitely women's. Harry sat down, pushing his hair back, opening the menu. </p><p>"How did your mum take it?" Harry looked up from the menu remembering the joke he'd made weeks ago, smiling a bit. </p><p>"Oh fine, yeah she just is glad I'm enjoying myself I guess, said I must take after me dads side." He joked, Harry also came from a divorced home, although Louis got the idea his dad wasn't an actual dead beat. Harry still had contact with his dad whereas Louis hadn't heard or seen of his dad since he'd been seven. "Reckon you're not going to judge me over what I eat this time, hm?" He joked again, as Louis blushed, biting his lip skimming over the menu himself. </p><p>"I am sorry about that it was just, I thought it annoyed me if I'm honest but like it doesn't, I just couldn't figure it out." Harry understood in some way, Harry settled on garlic knots for an appetizer, chicken parmigiana with vodka penne and a glass of wine, Louis opted for spaghetti bolognese. Harry's recent or not so recent Italian kick hadn't exactly worn off yet. Louis watched with intent as they chatted through dinner, Harry ate with no sign of stress during although Louis noticed his stomach was a bit bloated after his food, didn't exactly mean he slowed down after he ordered a cheesecake and Louis was sure Harry'd drank over a bottle of wine by this point. Although he'd came to terms with it a bit more he still felt like a bit of a perv, watching Harry eat. </p><p>"God that was handsome," Harry breathed sitting back leaving nothing but crumbs on the plate, Harry picked up the cheque, insisting it would be useless for Louis to pay when Louis barley ate, in fact Harry had finished Louis' main off. "Liam will be gone if you fancy a movie in my dorm?" Louis nodded feverishly, watching Harry slide out of the booth, realistic he wasn't that big if Louis thought about it, if anything he was on the verge between chubby and full blown fat. Louis grabbed Harry's hand leaving the restaurant admiring how his thick fingers felt in his own hand, he loved the way Harry's face was flush from the alcohol and from the frost in the air.</p><p>Campus was a short walk from the restaurant as they rounded back into the dorms Harry unlocked his room letting them in, Harry moved his desk over towards his bed so he could set his laptop up. He had been looking to move, he didn't hate dorms but he wanted his own space and he wasn't exactly pressed for money and with his professor giving him an assistants recommendation to a law firm he would be glad to have the extra space. </p><p>"Not much space but we can use my bed," Harry motioned as Louis hopped up on to the bed Harry followed suit. "I think I should maybe get against the wall might be a bit-" </p><p>"I didn't exactly come over expecting to actually watch a movie H." Louis commented and Harry blushed, biting his lip. Louis leaned in and kissed him and Harry had never felt more ecstatic. Louis' hands roamed to Harry's side, squeezing his love handles. </p><p>"Is this ok?" Harry breathed nodding, connecting to Louis again as Louis' hands went under Harry's blouse, feeling the soft flesh. Harry moaned into Louis mouth, as he kneaded his stomach. </p><p>"Fuck, Lou," he moaned as Louis pushed Harry back. Louis unbuttoned Harry's top, exposing his top half bare, Louis marvelled at it, the soft chest where he now had slight boobs, his stomach that was so soft and pillowy with tiny red marks across it showing his rapid gain, Louis was in complete glory. Louis played with his doughy belly, feeling it out it was like nothing he'd ever done before.</p><p>"That feels nice," Harry breathed as Louis continued. "Was bit too full, makes me feel good." </p><p>"Were you now?" Louis questioned, taking his own shirt off, gazing at Harry. </p><p>"Made a right pig out of me self on our first date and everything. Even finished yours." Louis' face heated up, this was doing nothing for the tightness in his pants. </p><p>"Maybe we should get you out of these then, look a bit constricting." Louis motioned to his jeans, unbuttoning them, Harry moaned. Seeing little pink indents, Louis gave a look. </p><p>"Shame isn't it? Don't reckon these fit very well, amazing they didn't bust." Harry whimpered, as Louis continued to pull his jeans off which were harder to do then it looked. Harry lift his hips up and Louis pulled his jeans completely off leaving him in his boxers, Louis was amazed his thighs were amazingly big even out of those damned jeans although his thighs met he could still see stretch marks on the inside of his thigh, stroking the hairless leg, feeling the soft flesh Louis felt like he might melt. "Like that you shave." He commented, as he got his own jeans off. </p><p>"Makes me look better when I wear my skirts," he joked as Louis went red. </p><p>"I'd love to see this fat ass hanging out of a skirt." Louis replied quickly, and Harry snorted. </p><p>"Get your kit off then," he pressured, as Louis fumbled kicking his jeans off. Connecting back to Harry feeling the soft fat on his back a little roll at his side. Louis loved Harry's hands gripping at his own hips, loved feeling Harry's stomach pressed against his own. It was euphoric.</p><p>***<br/>Louis woke up with Harry's arm over his waist and smiled feeling the soft warm flesh of Harry on his back, he could get used to this. Louis rolled over facing Harry as Harry's eyes fluttered a bit moving his arm, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Shit Lou," he sat up grabbing his phone letting a breath out. "Only early," he breathed. Louis pulled Harry back down almost hitting his head off the wall. "Watch it Lou, me head!" Louis laughed kissing Harry's lips cuddling into him. </p><p>"Wanted you back, so warm." He mumbled into Harry's chest as Harry put his arm back around him. </p><p>"I would love to lay like this all morning but I am a bit peckish." Louis sat up, marvelling over Harry yet again, he just was so amazingly beautiful. </p><p>"I'll go run and get something, if that's ok?" Harry nodded letting Louis free, sitting up as Louis got out of the bed. "What do you fancy?" Harry shrugged, as Louis slipped his jeans on trying to find his top. "Right won't be long." Louis said quickly as he fumbled with his shoes. </p><p>"Don't be I can feel my blood sugar dropping, 'm wasitin' away." Harry joked as Louis rolled his eyes, laughing. </p><p>"Piss off I'll be back in a mo'." Harry stretched out with a smile as Louis walked out, he pulled the duvet over him to his chin smiling, and yeah he was extremely extremely happy.</p><p>Louis was back quickly with a full spread breakfast, Harry was laid in bed scrolling though his email when Louis came in carrying takeout bags. </p><p>"Didn't know what you fancied so I got a bit." He said placing the food down on the desk, Harry popped out of bed Louis still couldn't get out the sight of Harry in nothing but a pair of underwear. Harry opened the brown paper bag with a slight smile picking out the styrofoam boxes. Taking a seat on the chair as Louis pulled one up from Liam's desk next to him. </p><p>"This looks like a lot," Harry commented, shifting on the seat tucking into the plate of waffles, Louis picking at his own plate. Louis watched intently as Harry powered through, Louis noticed on his last bit of potato's his stomach had bulged more the roll when he sat near his belly button was pushed out showing how full he was getting. He breathed taking a drink of his juice box and Louis smiled fondly. "This was great Lou, thanks." He smiled kissing him, and Louis rubbed his expanded belly. </p><p>"Think you can finish mine off?" He questioned, Harry looked a bit hesitant, twisting his lips. "I'll feed you if that helps?" Harry was biting the inside of his mouth, debating saying no, he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt but seeing Louis pleading face he agreed Louis sat a bit closer, putting potato, waffle, and bacon on the fork putting it in Harry's mouth, Louis continued, Harry was sure he was going to explode from the way Louis was rubbing his stomach with one hand and feeding him with the other. With no shock to Louis, Harry had managed to finish the rest off, he took a deep breath sighing leaning back in the chair that creaked when he did. </p><p>"Fuck I'm full," he moaned rubbing his sides, Louis couldn't take his eyes off him. "What time is it we have a lecture at four don't we?" Louis nodded checking the time. </p><p>"Only half twelve, fancy a nap?" Harry nodded he was too full to function, he wasn't even sure how much he'd just eaten. Louis helped Harry to his feet and Harry was sure he'd never been this full, he could actually feel stretch marks forming. Harry collapsed into the bed moaning. "Sorry if that was too much." Louis said climbing in next to him, rubbing his stomach. Harry shook his head. </p><p>"It's a bit embarrassing but if I didn't feel like I was going to die, I would still be sat there eating." Louis flushed because he definitely did not need to hear that. </p><p>"Lay down, dose this feel good?" Harry nodded as Louis hands kneaded the bottom swell of his belly, Harry closed his eyes huffing a breath out as Louis continued. </p><p>"I'm sorry that was-"</p><p>"Harry I loved that, if you're not okay with it just tell me but it's not a turn off and it definitely wasn't embarrassing, I like to see you enjoying yourself." Harry smiled a bit, as Louis kissed him, Harry was having enough of a hard time breathing without Louis being so annoyingly sweet. </p><p>"Thank you." He mumbled eyes closed, Louis rested his head down on the pillow, hands still cradling Harry's stomach. </p><p>Luckily Louis had set an alarm or they would have missed their lecture, Harry slowly sat up as Louis was getting dressed, Louis was sure Harry was still half asleep. Harry's belly wasn't half as bloated as it had been it looked softer, not as sore, he all but rolled himself off his bed stretching his back out. Louis hadn't even really noticed how much his stomach hung until he stretched, showing the ferns on his pelvic bone stretched and faded hiding under the swell of his stomach. Harry sorted through his clothes throwing a pair of sweats on, Louis didn't fail to see the box of jeans and shirts the he'd long out grew. </p><p>"Ready?" He questioned slipping his shoes on as Louis did the same, Louis nodded, following Harry out. </p><p>"Not that like it's important and if you don't wanna say that's fine but.. how much?" Harry twisted his lips looking confused as Louis grabbed his hand. </p><p>"How much what?" Sometimes Louis wasn't sure if Harry played stupid, he knew how smart he was but Louis was pretty sure it was just book smart he wasn't life smart. </p><p>"Do you, y'know, weight?" Harry laughed as Louis threw the question at him walking on to campus. </p><p>"Oh, that, right uh, i actually haven't a clue. I was like I dunno 180 when I started, I know I'm like a 1X in tops but not overly sure. Don't really have a scale, although Liam did tell me I should get one." He joked, as Louis rolled his eyes. "Do you have one?" Louis nodded, wasn't like he was obsessed with keeping in shape but he did like to check every once and a while. "After class I'd be glad to find out." Louis smiled at him as Harry leaned down and kissed him before walking into the auditorium. <br/>Louis could find everything Harry did fascinating, the way he’d bite the end of his pen while listening to the professor, was something that shouldn’t be so amazing to watch but Louis watched fondly. It was only a three hour lecture and by the time i was over Louis was in dire need for dinner he could only imagine Harry felt the same, Louis had maybe picked up on the fact for the last forty minutes when his stomach made a noise Harry covered it with clearing his throat, moving a bit and then pulling his shirt from sticking to his body. Harry had a look of relief once the lecture was done putting all his stuff back in his bag as Louis followed suit. </p><p>“That bit about real-estate was a bit different,” Harry said getting out of his chair, Louis was sure he zoned that bit out but nodded and Harry laughed shaking his head. “Did you pay attention? The full lecture was about murder cases, which was actually interesting.” Louis bit his lip and nodded with a small smile. “Why are you majoring in law again?” Harry joked, as they walked out on top campus. </p><p>“Just to see you,” Louis smirked watching Harry blush, shaking his head. “I am interested in it, just bit tried and all. Also murder isn’t my strong suit. I blanked a bit to be honest, honestly hopefully next year will be my last, I had been speaking with a firm and they might have a position for me. I have an interview for an assistant for a very prestigious divorce lawyer.” Harry’s face lit up, grabbing Louis arm. </p><p>“Louis! That’s amazing, wow, this is big!” Louis smiled looking at the ground, and yeah his life felt great, he had this amazing man besides him and a job opportunity opening up and if this wasn’t his life finally falling into place he didn’t know what was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This really sucks, here’s an update anyways!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd had been three week since Louis had started taking Harry out on dates officially, they'd been so close lately Louis would consider him his boyfriend. His mum had asked how he hadn't asked the lad out yet considering they'd been together nearly every waking minute of the day and really Louis didn't have an answer to that one. Louis walked out of his dorm finally remembering the scale, Zayn raised an eyebrow as Louis stuffed it into his bag, not asking questions he didn't want an answer to.<br/>He stopped at the bakery picking Harry up some treats, as of late Harry had been into more sweets then actual food, he bounced around from thing of the week frequently. <br/>Louis was starting his assistantship next week so he was dreading it as much as looking forward to it, he wasn't going to have the same amount of time with Harry anymore, which maybe wasn't the worst thing but in the moment Louis didn't feel like separating from Harry's side, he was sickeningly infatuated. <br/>Louis rounded the corner into Harry's dorm, Harry was laid on the floor laptop on his chest, typing intently. </p><p>"H babes," Louis announced walking in as Harry put his laptop down shutting it, sitting up, smiling. </p><p>"Oh for me?" He joked as Louis set the box of pastries down, bring his scale out of his bag. </p><p>"Always. First I think this is a bit over due, hm?" Harry hadn't forgotten he was just dreading it a bit, he knew he was heavy and he was fine with that but reading the numbers might be a bit of a shock. Harry stood up, as Louis placed the scale down he gave a bit of a disgusted look, Louis felt Harry was a bit uncomfortable. "Hey look, you don't have to if you don't want to." Harry shook his head, he did want to know but also didn't at the same time, he sighed pushing his hair out of his eyes. </p><p>"No, I'm a bit curious myself." He smiled kicking his slippers off, Louis tried to make himself busy as Harry stepped on, although the look of concentration on Harry's face was amusing. "Oh," he spoke biting his lip. "That's not.. less then I was expecting." Louis cocked his eyebrow looking at the scale that read 254.7 in red letters wonder what Harry'd been expecting. "So that's like... 75 ish pounds I've gained, well I guess that is a lot." He mumbled stepping off, Louis was a bit amazed that since September and it was only February he had gained 75 pounds. </p><p>"You okay?" Harry smiled nodding picking up the pasty box admiring the spread of donuts Lou had picked out. </p><p>"Yeah I mean, I was a bit nervous but wasn't more then I expected so that's better, right?" He said mouth full taking the box over to his bed, as Louis followed sitting down besides him rubbing his stomach. "This is nice, might slow down a bit, I mean it's not like I've been intending to gain that much in 5 or less months. I do think staying under 300 would be a bit more ideal." Louis kissed Harry's check, as Harry bit into another donut. Ideally it was Harry's body and Harry's choice but ideally, he liked watching Harry's body expand Louis was sure he was a bit of a sadist. </p><p>"That's fine, honey, I support what ever you decide to do. You're more then a, uhm, fetish to me." Louis mumbled the next part as Harry almost chocked laughing. </p><p>"Are we admitting that part now?" Louis flushed, he'd been so hesitant to admit that it was a fetish of his, it felt like he was putting so much of a label on things. </p><p>"I mean, possibly." He spoke slowly, watching Harry's amused expression, Harry bit into another donut leaning back on the bed. </p><p>"I would love if you would fed the rest of these to me, I promise last binge, for a bit so you might want to help." Louis bit his lip straddling over Harry, picking the box up, Harry had already ate three of the six he'd bought, he was sure he could finish the box of no issue, Louis also didn't miss the discarded pizza box when he walked in so maybe it might be a push. Louis felt the swell of his stomach he felt a quite full, Louis heard the door click as he pushed a donut into Harry's mouth, Louis almost fell as Harry gave spit the half bitten donut out of his mouth. </p><p>"Did you not fucking lock the door?" Louis snared, as Liam walked in, Harry rolled his eyes putting the blanket over the box, Liam raised his eyebrow grabbing his bag. </p><p>"I'm not a fucking ghost," he joked, as Louis couldn't find air to breathe. "Anyways have fun with whatever this is." Harry gave a smile as Liam shook his head leaving closing the door behind. </p><p>"Okay first off," Harry started out putting the bitten donut back in his lips. "I was laid up the floor so that seems like a you problem not a me." He spoke mouth full, Harry couldn't help but be amused over Louis' shame, Harry didn't exactly hide his eating habits, Louis kind of hid his attraction to Harry's eating habits. </p><p>"It's not my dorm!" He breathed, exasperated. Laying back on the bed, Harry laughed to add to Louis' annoyance. </p><p>"Anyways, I was expecting you to fed me the rest guess not." Louis sat up biting his lip as Harry had another donut in his hand, biting into it. </p><p>"I hate you." Harry just laughed. </p><p>***</p><p>Four weeks goes by quick when your extremely worn out busy, it was almost the end of the second term and Harry had classes from what seemed morning to night trying to get all of his extra notes in. Louis had been busy getting adjusted into working, and complaining about juggling work and lectures, 90% of the time Harry was taking notes for Louis. </p><p>Harry really hadn't noticed how much of a problem he actually had, until this week. Four weeks ago he said he was going to slow down on eating, and it wasn't like his life was relying on it, it was just something that seemed like it could get out of hand, and judging by the fact he was standing on the scale Louis had left behind four weeks ago, with an extra fifteen pounds added, he could maybe admit he hadn't been doing a great job of 'slowing down.' To Louis he'd not been eating as much but apparently just because he didn't eat as much with everyone else, but picked up extras along the way while he'd been alone somehow unfathomable enough he'd somehow gained weight. <br/>The thing was he wasn't exactly mad about it and really he could have guessed it because, last week he had ripped the ass out of his jeans (thankfully it was only in his dorm room.) <br/>It was somehow just being this thing of could he stop obsessively eating? Harry put the scale away feeling the weight of his stomach that yes was hanging over the top of his jogging pants. As much as he wanted to be like shit this needs to stop he didn't hate it, he liked how soft he felt, he didn't like the pink marks on his sides showing his growth, that was one thing he could live without other then that he didn't think lesser of himself. He didn't feel like he was completely uncomfortable in his skin, he was sure Louis maybe had something to do with it making sure he stopped and appreciated every inch of his body, even those horrible stretch marks. <br/>Sighing he went into the shoe box of his closet and fetched out a sweatshirt that really was a bit ill fitting, he really needed to go shopping. <br/>Liam had already been gone he had a Saturday afternoon lecture, Saturday thankfully was a free day for Harry now, he used to have a Saturday 6:45pm lecture but it had been changed to Wednesday. <br/>He grabbed his keys and wallet and put it into his pant pocket walking out to go meet the boys for drinks off campus. He would never be more thankful then for break in two weeks time, he loved university life he did but he was sick of looking at the same campus day in and day out. He and Louis had taken a day off out of the campus area and went 'round London, he enjoyed that extremely. <br/>Harry walked into the bar, the Zayn and Louis were already there, he went to the booth giving Louis a kissing and squeezing in besides him. </p><p>"If I don't make it through my exam I'm actually going to end it," Zayn huffed, looking through the drink menu. "This fuckin' asshole in my study group is getting on my last tit end." Zayn was studying in journalism and arts, Harry couldn't fathom how he'd be stressed, when law was literally the devil to work through. </p><p>Soon enough Harry was drunk, Harry wasn’t exactly a pint drinker, but tonight he settled, and 6 pints in he felt the heat off his cheeks and the fuzzy feeling. Louis laughed at something Niall was saying, Harry hadn’t been paying much attention, to busy trying to contain how absolutely starved he was. He ordered a pizza because like obviously the boys would share, obviously he wasn’t going to eat the full thing on his own, obviously. Louis watched as Harry very much did in fact eat the whole thing on his own, not that anyone else paid much mind, it was just this thing of it’s just Harry now. Liam had gave up on trying, although he did make some kind of enabler comment to Louis a few weeks back, Louis had flushed because it wasn’t far wrong. </p><p>Louis had noticed that Harry’s face was a bit more puffier then it had been a month ago, and he sure as hell wasn’t buying into his bullshit story about ‘slowing down’ Louis was almost sure he’d sped up if anything. </p><p>“We can leave whenever you want you know?” Louis mumbled to Harry who had finished the pizza leaning back taking a drink, he cocked his eye brow and smirked a bit biting his lip as he set his drink down. </p><p>“Like now?” Louis nodded as Harry motioned over for the bill. </p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Liam commented, as Louis flushed. </p><p>“Yeah uh Harry’s got some notes to go over with me, busy, busy with exams coming up.” Harry held back a laugh as the rest of the boys laughed, Louis held back his embarrassment. </p><p>“I’ll stop with Z then.” he winked and Harry laughed this time at Louis’ squirming reaction. They paid their bill and bid the boys goodbyes as they walked out Harry’s one hand in louis’ and the other rubbing his side. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m full.” He moaned as they walked back towards campus. Louis gave him a look over, looking at his bloated stomach barely being kept in by his tight jumper. </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t eat a full pizza to yourself and drink beer then,” Louis taunted, as Harry shrugged. “Couldn’t stop watching you though.” Harry scanned over Louis’ face smiling, as they rounded into the dorm block. Harry unlocked the door settling onto the bed, as Louis locked the door. “If I asked you something would you do it?” He questioned joining Harry on the bed, as Harry just looked, giving a confused look.</p><p>“I mean, depends?” Louis rubbed Harry’s sides, Harry moaned a bit, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Could you uh, it’s silly but uhm, do you have jeans or like tops or whatever you’ve grown out of?” Harry sat up a bit eyebrow cocked. </p><p>“You do realize I came to Uni 180 pounds right?” Louis flushed, as Harry all but rolled out of the bed, walking to the closet pulling out a pair of jeans. “These didn’t actually fit when I came,” he said holding them up against himself, Louis mouth was slightly open, looking at the difference between the jeans held in Harry’s thick hands and Harry’s body. “These here fit maybe thirty odd pounds ago.” He said pulling another pair out, and Louis didn’t really see how the wouldn’t although Harry’s ass was massive and maybe that was the issue. </p><p>“Could you... could you try them on?” Louis breathed, if he wasn’t so drunk he didn’t think he could ask that of Harry, Harry shrugged slipping off his jogging pants and his jumper, Louis marvelled at Harry’s body, he loved every inch. He couldn’t move from the foot of the bed though, too in awe of the sight he had infront of him. Harry slipped his feet into the jeans pulling them up, they went perfectly until he got to his hips, Harry jumped a few times pulling them up, Louis watched Harry’s body bounce almost coming on sight. They eventually went up, but there was possibly four inches between them keeping them from doing up Harry’s belly covered the gaping hole slightly. </p><p>“Come lay I’ll help,” Louis said not even realizing the sound of his own voice, Harry shuffled over to the bed cautiously laying down in the bed, as Louis tried at the button. </p><p>“It’s not going to do up Lou,” he spoke, Louis had his tongue between his teeth, trying to get it to close. “What is this about?” </p><p>“Suck in.” Louis ignored Harry’s question and Harry sucked in, Louis pulled at it some more managing to close it. “See.” Harry just cocked his eyebrow feeling the right fabric cut into his sides. </p><p>“Thanks? I feel like it’s cutting circulation off, what is this for?” Louis watched as Harry sat back up, stomach slouched over the waistband of the jeans that definitely were way too tight. </p><p>“Wanna see you bust out of them.” He admitted, standing up to shuffle through Harry’s snack cupboard, finding a packet of two bite brownies hidden at the back. “I’m not thick, I know you’ve not been slowing down. You don’t have to hide it, I’d love it if you could eat this packet.” Harry was sure he was sober now, he nodded as Louis sat back down on the bed with the packet. </p><p>“I intended to, but uh, haven’t done so well.” He admitted shrugging, opening the bag, popping one in his mouth, he was absolutely stuffed as it was but he couldn’t deny Louis the satisfaction. Louis watched as Harry plowed through the packet, he could tell he was way more then full the way his chest rose when he was eating. “Don’t think it’s gonna break ‘em Lou,” he mumbled mouth full with the last brownie, standing up he put the empty packet in the garbage. He joined Louis in the bed, eyes wide as he felt the side of the jeans rip as the button came flying off. </p><p>“Fuck,” Louis moaned, climbing over top of Harry. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” He kissed him, grabbing onto the bottom of his belly, feeling how full he truly was. “Absolutely amazing.” He continued, rubbing at him before his hand trailed over the expose bit of thigh spilling out of his now ruined jeans. Louis loved feeling Harry, he loved how soft and warm he was. </p><p>“Would love it if you fucked me raw now,” Harry commented, breathing heavy. Louis rolled his eyes pulling Harry’s jeans down to his ankles, harry kicked them off his feet as Louis got his own kit off. </p><p>“After that display? Gladly.” Louis said as Harry snorted, Louis couldn’t be any more content with anything in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>